The field of invention relates to vehicle tire chains that provide traction in snow and ice, and in particular, to holding and storing devices for such when chains are not in use and devices for facilitating application of the chain when being applied.
Notwithstanding the prior art in this field, consisting of many types of devices for assisting in the storing and applying of tire chains, most conventional tire chains are still applied today by either jacking up the vehicle one wheel at a time, hoisting the vehicle at a service station, or using a small commercially available clamp, and driving the vehicle forward or backward, to roll the chain around the tire and apply the chain in the conventional manner. The task remains time consuming and awkward. At its best it is a nuisance, filled with the frustration of entangled chains and exposure to the cold; at its worst it is miserable and dangerous.
The prior art either make no provision for securing the chain from self-entanglement as typlified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,804 issued to J. Garey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,263 issued to Milburn L. Hill and Ken M. Sawyer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,939 issued to Joseph De Martini; or were limited in the function of organization of the cross links and simplification of structure and manufacture as typlified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,500 issued to Vernon L. Planz.
My invention is distinguished from this prior art in that it provides for each and every set of cross links of a conventional tire chain to be secured in the same relative position one to another each time the chain is packaged in the holder. Each and every set of cross links is juxtapositionally aligned in the holder in reverse order to which it will be applied. The chain is threaded and locked by rods through certain links preventing self-entanglement thereof. Once the threading, locking rods are removed, the chain is instantly ready for application, and the user is exposed to the cold and inclement weather for a minimum amount of time.
My invention is a simplification of prior art in that I have found that approaches and ramps typical to prior art are not required for a vehicle tire to mount typical supporting elements and have eliminated said ramps. In addition, the one-piece, configured, rigid plastic construction of my invention is lightweight and lends itself to ease of manufacture. Finally, by using my invention, I can apply my tire chains to my tires in less than five minutes. Furthermore, with the invention I can apply my tire chains blindfolded (a requirement for those who must apply chains at night with insufficient illumination). It is the objective of this invention to provide the same speed and assurance to the average driver, man or woman, when they apply their tire chains.